¿Cuando vas a volver?
by maquinariaverde
Summary: Izaya murió y esto hace que Shizuo se de cuenta de muchas cosas antes de negarse asi mismo la realidad. Uy que asco me da mi summary,pero puede que el interior este mejor. 1er fanfic,tengan misericordia,faltas de ortografía que nosé como diablos cambiar
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! em..yo les traigo este fanfic(tengo una obsesión por el yaoi y por esta pareja)...es el primero que escribo así que tengan algo de piedad pero siéntanse agusto de aniquilarme como a una fruta pisoteada. **

**Durarara! no me pretenece ni tampoco sus lindos personajes.**

"Izaya...Izaya...no te vayas..."

"Vamos...reacciona...levántate...llámame Shizu-chan..."

"Abre los ojos...no te puedes ir...no me puedes dejar..."

"D-Despierta...porfavor..."

"...Porfavor..."

"No me hagas esto...si te vas..."

"Qué...qué voy a hacer sin ti...?"

"Dime...contéstame...contéstame..."

No tiene sentido. Que hacer? ya nada en la ciudad tiene sentido. Todo me recuerda a ti,Izaya.Y por más que trate de reprimir esto, por mas que intente no pensar en ti, por mas que intente olvidarte, me persigues, me persigue tu sombra,tu voz,tu recuerdo,es como si...siguieras aqui,pero todo se hubiera ido,como si en vez de que estvieras para quitarle el aburrimiento a mi vida, para que cada vez que te aparecieras y me llamaras "Shizu-chan" o "Shizzy" hicieras que mi sangre hirviera, para que gracias a ti y a tu sonrisa, media ciudad terminara destruida,para que supieras que, a pesar de todo esto, a pesar de lo mucho que clamaba odiarte, tu cambiabas todo,cambiabas mis días monótonos y aburridos por días que resultaban emocionantes,porque solía ser gris, mi vida era aburrida y gris,y creeme que lanzando máquinas expendedoras,persiguiendote por todo Ikebukuro y blandiendo señales de tránsito me entretenía, me sacaba de mi rutina...a pesar que tratar de matarte ya era parte de ella.

Tu recuerdo no esta aqui para á para torturarme,para atormentarme, para deprimirme, para obligarme a añorar tu hacerme en lo importante que realmente eras,hacerme distinguir la diferencia de cuando la pulga estaba y cuando ya no está. Pensar que mi vida resultaba emocionante gracias caer en la cuenta de que...sin la pulga no es lo tomar en cuenta lo mucho que se puede añorar a lo mucho que daría por ver a alguien aunque fuera una vez más.. Para finalmente tomar en cuenta lo que la loca otaku decía una y otra vez...puede que realmente no te que todo ese sentimiento que cargaba no era odio, que era tan pero tan intenso, que realmente era algo más. Se que sueno cursi, y que te reerías por una cantidad indefinida de tiempo si escucharas lo que digo,pero esque...talves si te quería,talves desde que Shinra nos presentó en los días de Raijin, se había formado un lazo ,algo que me hacía pensar que lo que sentía hacia tu era ira, profunda de lo que no podía percatarme hasta "ese"dí día en el que te fuiste.

¿Sabes lo mucho que ha cambiado la cuidad desde entonces? ¿Sabes lo mucho que he cambiado yo? La verdad es que todos hemos cambiado.

A pesar de que continúo el trabajo como guardespaldas de Tom,cada vez que vamos caminando y me encuentro con Simon,algo de tristeza me invade,"ahh...la pulga venía por acá a comprar sushi". Ya no lanzó mas máquinas expendedoras ni empuño señales de tránsito. ¿Que problema no? Sigo atascado en el pasado.

"Creo que deberías tratar de olvidarlo, Shizuo-kun"

[Shizuo-kun...está bien sentirse así...después de todo se podría decir que eran...unidos. Pero trata de superarlo...verás que será más sencillo..."]

"Shizuo!, pasa!come algo de sushi, el sushi es bueno, te hará sentir mejor"

Lo siento, Simon, pero un pedazo de pescado crudo no me hará sentir mejor.

Porque poco a poco dejo de sentir, sabes? Creo que es lo mejor. No quiero sufrir má quiero sentir que una lanza me atraviesa cada vez que recuerdo tu voz Izaya,...tan molesta como siempre, tu cabello oscuro...era tan suave y con tanto brillo que parecía de mujer,sabes?, tu figura tan delgada...tengo que admitir que alguna vez me pare- ciste frágil y lindo, oh!esa chamarra con peluche!como olvidarla...cada vez que la veía entre la multitud sabía que iban a volar insultos,máquinas expendedoras,gente,señales de tránsito,entre otras cosas. Esos ojos color sangre...enserio que tu mirada llegaba a dar miedo,Izaya, ahhh y los más remarcable, esa sonrisa de maldito...esa definitiva- mente me va perseguir por el resto de mi vida.

Y ahora siento que algo me falta. Siempre . El sentimiento,la emoción,la adrenalina correr por mis venas,ese sentimiento en mi pecho. Ya no la siento porque esa, la emoción más intensa la provocabas tú.

Aunque fuera una sensación que desconocía, tu me hacías sentir algo,idiota. Algo que nunca creí que sentirí.Algo que añoraría sentir.

Pero ya no estás aquí.Hay días en los que relamente quiero dejarlo todo. Que todos se pudran. Que el mundo se pudra. Al igual que como yo me estoy pudriendo por dentro.

Odio odio,pulga. Te odio por hacerme sentir así. Por hacerme sentir este vacío que no es causado por no comer durante dí este vacío que siento aquí, en mi pecho, ves este hoyo? fue el que dejaste al irte.

Me dicen que la muerte no es como si te fueras a un viaje del cual puedes regresar. En este, si te vas, no regresas. A menos que regreses siendo una roca o algo así.

Por eso continúo resignándome a la idea de que hace 1 año,5 meses,2 semanas,14 días,y 37 segundos fuiste acorralado por un pandilla para posteriormente ser apaleado hasta la muerte. Esa sería una forma muy patética de morir para el gran informante Orihara Izaya, no?. HAHA, hasta la idea hace que se me escape una -HA.

Oye, nosé que le pasa a Shinra, dice que estoy mal. Que ya te fuiste y que tengo que aceptarlo. No entiendo sus chistes.

Ya todos se volvieron contra mí. ¿Qué diablos les pasa?

Oye Izaya, me encerraron en un cuarto y me pusieron esta cosa que me inmoviliza los brazos. Es muy incómodo. Les dije que me la quitaran y esos bastardos me respondieron "esto lo hacemos por tu bien, Shizuo-kun". Ha! no entiendo...QUIEN DIABLOS ES SHIZUO-KUN...?

Pulga, estar aquí encerrado es muy aburrido , unos sujetos vienen pocas veces al día y me dan de comer pura basura.

Me estoy cansando de esperar.

Ya es en serio;

-"¿Cuándo vas a volver?"

**Terminado! ahora porfavor critiquen y sean sinceros , si les dió asco háganme saber en que tengo que mejorar y si les gustó...*sniff* g-gracias por la alegría que le agregaron a mi vida...**

**después de todo es el 1ero que escribo. PORFAVORCITO...DEJEN REVIEWS:B**

** gracias por su bello timepo.**

** [me largo a platicar con un brocoli!-dospuntosbe:B]**


	2. Chapter 2

changos!perdón perdón perdón! no reeleí el cap. antes de subirlo y no vi la asquerosa ortografía!perdón perdón!y como soy una amateur en esto de subir capítulos y eso,  
>no tengo ni idea de como cambiarla!(si esque se puede)PEEEEERDOONEN!u.u si quieren, pueden apalearme mentalmente.<p> 


End file.
